You Found Me
by Xx.Hikari The Light.xX
Summary: It’s been almost six months since Yami and Tea started dating and everything seems to be running smoothly…except when Yami starts thinking he’s going to lose the girl of his dreams...


_**Luna, Princess of the Shadows: **Hey everyone. This is just a quick, little one-shot that I decided to write in dedication of my boyfriend. It was inspired by two of Kelly Clarkson's songs: **You Found Me **and **Beautiful Disaster**. The couple portrayed is YamixTea because he's my Yami just as I'm his Tea. So I hope you enjoy the story and please leave your comments afterwards. Thank you. _

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

_**Pairings: **YamixTea_

_**Warnings: **Depressive thoughts and references to past suicide attempts. _

_**Summary: **It's been almost six months since Yami and Tea started dating and everything seems to be running smoothly…except when Yami starts thinking he's going to lose the girl of his dreams. Will Tea be able to pull him out of the hole he's dug himself into, just as she had done many times before?_

* * *

It was just after dusk in Domino City as rain poured heavily from the dark and gloomy sky overhead. Yami Motou, a handsome, well-polished, seventeen-year-old teenage male stood in the middle of Domino Park, completely drenched from head to toe. But that was the least of his worries. Earlier that day he had promised his girlfriend that he would meet her in the park after her dance classes and he was intent on keeping that promise just as he always had.

_I wonder where she could be? Her classes should have ended a half hour ago. Oh well, maybe the instructor kept everyone after class. I'm not too worried. I know Tea will show up. _Yami was most usually confident when Tea said she would do something because she never let him down. That was one of the many things that attracted him to her and he never wanted to let her go. She has been the only one, with the exception of Yugi, that has ever been able to look beyond his exterior qualities and see inside his heart, finding his **_true essence_**. If he ever lost her, he wouldn't know what to do. He'd be lost in a world of depression and betrayal. That's something he didn't want to return to. He lived that way once before and hated every second of it. He still remembered all the depressing thoughts and suicide attempts. Life was horrible back then; hardly anyone would speak to him, let alone look him in the eye…and they wondered why he was like that? _Sigh_. However, his life is completely different now. It's like it's been turned right side up, all thanks to one person: Tea Gardner. He loved her with all his heart and would do anything just to keep her in his arms forever…

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, Tea had just got out of her dance classes and was now rushing down the sidewalk, careful not to slip and fall. _I got to hurry. I promised Yami I'd be at the park by now. I'm seriously late! I hope he doesn't hate me! _Like Yami, Tea too was intent on keeping her promises. She would never forgive herself if she happened to break one…especially if it was made with a close friend or in this case, her boyfriend.

As she sped up, she accidentally bumped into someone, nearly causing her to fall backwards. Luckily, she regained her balance and stood straight up; looking up to face the person she had ran into. It was clearly obvious that the figure was indeed masculine, with handsome physical features and a rather buff, muscular body. "I'm terribly sorry sir. I wasn't watching where I was going. Please forgive me," Tea quickly apologized, staring into the man's chocolate brown orbs.

"Dat's all right, no big deal."

"Wait a second…Joey?" Tea inquired, squinting her eyes slightly to get a better look at the male.

"Who'd ya expect? Kaiba?" Joey joked. Tea just grinned as a small giggle escaped her lips.

"Sorry. It's just that I didn't recognize you at first. I guess my eyesight must be getting bad," the brunette explained, rubbing her eyes.

"Dat's ok. So where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"To meet Yami. I promised him that I would meet him in the park after my dance lessons," Tea informed.

"But it's raining. Are you sure Yami will be there?" the blonde-haired teen questioned, scratching his head.

"Positive. He always keeps his promises and never stands me up. I know he'll be there."

"Okay then. Well, have a good time," Joey exclaimed and then ran off.

"Bye!" Tea called back and continued on her way. _I really got to hurry now. I just wasted five minutes that could have been spent on walking to the park. Please let me get there soon. I don't want to have to make Yami wait any longer; otherwise he's most likely going to be mad at me… _As Tea walked down the street, she prayed to the gods that she would make it there in the next five to ten minutes. All she could hope for was that they were on her side…

* * *

More time passed and Yami was beginning to wonder whether or not Tea was going to show up. He kept thinking that if she didn't show up beforehand, when she said she would, why would she come now? _This just isn't like her… _Yami thought mentally. _Usually she's always on time. I hope nothing happened to her…_ At that precise moment, a million thoughts raced through his mind, most of them being very unpleasant. If you imagine the worst possible thing that could happen and then double it, that's what he was thinking.

The rain continued to pour, not once beginning to ease up. Yami took a seat on the nearest bench and placed his head in his hands. He was freezing but he didn't care. All he could think about was if Tea was all right. He hated worrying because for some reason it always ended up making things worse. _Please be okay, _he prayed silently. _I don't want anything to happen to you. For if something does, I will never forgive myself…_ Even though he was not the one to blame, Yami still felt like this was his entire fault. He felt as though he could of done something more instead of just sitting here, waiting for his girlfriend to return to him. _Why? Why didn't I go and look for her? That would have been a better solution than just sitting here doing absolutely nothing… _Right now, Yami was feeling completely useless. His girlfriend could have been kidnapped for all he knew and he wasn't doing anything. _What does she see in me? I mean, really. Sure she's **told **me that she is able to see my **true essence **but is that really true or was she simply making up a lie to make me **feel good **about myself? I don't know anymore…I just…don't know…_ He then began to drift in and out of reality, unable to stay focused on the present…

"Hey Yami!" a familiar-sounding voice called out to him, although he just ignored it and continued focusing on all the thoughts and feelings currently bombarding his mind. "Yami!" it called again, this time louder. When the person got closer, it turned out to be none another than his best friend Joey Wheeler. The blonde couldn't understand why Yami wasn't responding. It just wasn't like him. "Are you okay bud?" he asked, his concerning growing deeper.

"No…" was the only reply he got.

"What's da matter? Didn't Tea show up yet?" Curiosity, once again, got the best of him…it also almost killed him. Yami lifted his head from his hands and shifted a deathly glare in Joey's direction. If looks could kill, Joey would be a dead man.

"Don't mention Tea…I'm not in the mood…" Yami hissed.

Now Joey was confused. Yami loved Tea. Why wouldn't he want to talk about her? "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked once more.

"I told you, I'm fine…" Yami responded, gritting his teeth.

Joey then decided that it would be best to back off and leave Yami alone with his thoughts for a while. That was always best when someone didn't feel like talking to anyone. "Well…see ya later…" and with that he headed in the direction of his home.

"Whatever…" was all Yami said in response. _Good riddance… _he thought to himself, unaware of his choice of words. This was brought upon by the depression that was now beginning to consume him. He didn't want to fall into a bottomless trap hole but unfortunately he already had and there was no way out. That was when he heard the sound of Tea's voice calling out to him. Her voice was etched with worry and sorrow and Yami almost hesitated shouting back.

"Yami! Yami, where are you?"

"H – here…I'm o – over here…" he stuttered in an almost inaudible voice.

"Yami?" She looked straight ahead and saw him sitting on a park bench, looking completely zoned out. His usual energetic and sparkling amethyst eyes were now dull and emotionless orbs. "Are you…okay?" She approached him with caution, afraid that he might try something he would regret later.

"You wish I was…"

"Huh? What are you talking about? I do not understand." No matter how hard or how long she thought about it, Tea still couldn't pin point the reason for her boyfriend's sudden depression. It was true that she had dealt with this problem before but this seemed different. It felt as though he was angry with **_her_**, not at his life. _But why would he be mad at me? I didn't do anything to him. I would never say or do something that I know will cause him pain. I promised him that back when we started dating and I intend to keep that promise…_

"You're wrong…you did do something…"

Tea was nearly thrown back in shock. _Did he just read my mind? Wow, maybe there are some things I have yet to find out about him…_

"You got that right…" The way Yami was speaking it sounded almost like he was in some sort of trance-like state.

"What are you talking about? What did I ever do to you? I love you! I always have and always will! So tell me, what could possibly make me do something horrid to you?" Tea's voice was beginning to rise to a peak as her angry grew.

"You abandoned me…" Yami finally managed to say.

"What?" Tea was taken aback by this. _Did he just say I **abandoned **him? That's something I would never do! He means too much to me! Abandoning him would be like throwing my own life away because without him, I'm nothing…_ "Listen Yami. I wouldn't abandon you. I never have and I never will. You're one of the most important people in my life and if I were to lose you, I don't know what I'd do…"

"Bullshit," Yami cursed under his breath. "If you really love me than why did you leave me standing out here in the pouring rain? Tell me that." Yami remained sitting and began tapping his foot in impatience. "I'm waiting…"

"Look, I didn't abandon you! My dance classes just went longer than expected because we have a dance recital coming up. I was going to tell you but you never gave me a chance to explain until now and by the looks of it I'd say now is too late…" Tea explained, hoping that Yami's mood would soon change.

"You're right…"

Tea sighed. She didn't know what to do anymore. She explained everything to him yet he still didn't believe her. Why? That's what she couldn't understand. This wasn't like the Yami she knew and loved. The Yami she knew was different. Sure, he was depressed from time to time but she helped lift him out of it. However, this time was different. She didn't know why, but it was. She couldn't do anything to help him and by what he had said it was all her fault. _I can't believe he said that. I would never do anything to hurt him. Why would I hurt the one I love so much? That's what I don't understand…_

"Tea…"

"Yes?" Tea was curious as to what he had to say this time.

"I think you better go…"

"W – what?" Tea stuttered as she was taken aback in shock.

"You heard me, I said leave," Yami repeated, this time with more anger overflowing in his voice.

"But I…" Before Tea could finish, Yami interrupted her.

"Just leave me alone and go away!"

Tea took another step back. Those words hurt. They felt like a thousand hot knifes, slowing burning through her flesh. How could he tell her to **_go away_**? Those words didn't seem like they could come from Yami's mouth but they did and it hurt, a lot. It seemed like she didn't know him anymore…because if she did she would know what to do in this situation. In fact, if she knew him well enough, she most likely **_wouldn't _**be in this situation. "Look Yami…I'm sorry if I hurt you. I'm sorry if you felt like I abandoned you but I didn't. I told you that. I would never leave you for anyone. You're the only guy for me and I don't want to lose all that we have. So please, if you can find it in your heart, **_please_** don't be mad at me anymore. I can't stand it. I can't stand seeing you like this. It breaks my heart…" At that moment, Tea nearly broke out into tears.

Yami did not look even the slightest bit phased but deep down, he felt extreme sorrow. He couldn't believe the things that he had said to his own girlfriend. All he could think about was how much of an asshole he was being and how Tea must be feeling right now. He wanted to take back all of his harsh words and comments but he knew that he couldn't. They were in the past and the past can't be changed. Only the future can. _She must hate me after all the things I said. What came over me to say those horrid things? She was only trying to help and I nearly bit her head off for it. I'm horrible… _As Yami drifted from his thoughts, Tea meekly intervened.

"Yami?" she spoke up, rather shyly.

"Hm?" was the only response Yami could muster.

"Are you okay? I mean, really. No more of this silent treatment, I can't stand it anymore." Tea's words sounded a little harsh at first but Yami knew that she was only trying to get her point across.

No matter how hard Yami tried to avoid it, he just couldn't get past the young woman's expression. It seemed to hold a kind yet grief-stricken façade. He couldn't stand seeing her like that anymore. It was just torture, pure and utter torture. He had to bring himself out of this depression before he did something he would regret later…even though he had already said some cruel things. But he wasn't going to let that happen again. He didn't want to lose the one girl that had stuck by his side so many times before.

"Yami?" Tea said, interrupting his thoughts.

"What? Oh, sorry Tea," Yami quickly apologized. "Um…Tea?"

"Yes?"

"Well I…um…" Yami stuttered, trying to find the right words.

"What is it?" Tea inquired.

"It's just…well…I'm sorry for how I acted earlier. I just thought that since you didn't show up, you must of abandoned me; that or you were cheating on me with some other guy…"

"Yami, you know I would never do anything like that. I love you and that's never going to change," Tea stated reassuringly.

"I know it's just…I can't help but think that way. I don't want to lose you. You're the first girl, or person for that matter, with the exception of Yugi, that has been able to see past all of my flaws and weaknesses and bring out my inner light. I thank you for that, every day of my natural life."

Tea was literally stunned for words. She didn't know what to say. Yami's words were so heartfelt and touching that she couldn't even think of how to respond.

"I take it you feel the same way?" Yami questioned the young brunette who seemed to be staring mindlessly into space.

"Huh? What?" Tea seemed to almost jolt back to reality.

"I'll take that as a yes," and for the first time that day, a small yet pleasant smile found its way onto Yami's face. Tea beamed in response; she was just so happy that she was finally able to put a smile on her boyfriend's beautiful visage.

"So, shall we get going? The storm seems to be getting worse and I would hate to see that lovely hair of yours get wetter than it already is. Although, I must say, I do not hate what I'm seeing," Yami smirked as Tea just blushed a light shade of crimson.

"Thanks…" she replied shyly.

"No problem. Anything for a beautiful girl like you," Yami commented with a wink. That action caused an even bigger blush to spread across Tea's stunning complexion. With barely any warning, Tea leaned over Yami and before he could respond, their lips locked and together they shared an ever-so-passionate kiss. The brunette than slipped her tongue in his mouth and deepened the kiss further. Yami just went with the flow, hoping that this **_dream_** would not come to an end. He wanted to sit here in the rain with the girl he loved and just hold her close, never letting go. However, when she did pull back, he felt like his spirit had just been regenerated.

"Want to head back to my place?" Tea suggested, regaining her previous composure.

"Sure," Yami complied, standing up. He offered his hand, of which Tea gladly accepted. As they walked through the park, hand-in-hand, both teens had the same feelings running through their minds and that was that they wanted to stay like this forever…and forever they shall remain…

* * *

_**Luna, Princess of the Shadows: **Aw…(wipes tear) I can't believe I thought of such a sweet ending; what's even more shocking is I didn't need to make this into a song-fic to make it a good story. Yay for me! So, what did you guys think of it? Please tell me in your reviews. I really want to know your opinions. This is my first ever YamixTea one-shot, or story for that matter and I wish to know how I did. Did I do a good job of keeping everyone in character? I know that Yami was depressed for the most part but it gave the plot a better twist and made the story more interesting, in my opinion anyway. Anyway, I'll stop blabbing and let you review. Luv ya all! Ja ne! _


End file.
